


Tentative

by PBandGelly



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, References to Depression, Song fic, creativitwins have adhd, they're all brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBandGelly/pseuds/PBandGelly
Summary: Where do you expect us to go when the bombs fall?
Relationships: Familial DLAMPR
Series: Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tentative

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tentative by System of a Down. All lyrics are bolded.

Patton felt very fortunate that he lived in a family of doomsday preppers. Between Virgil, Logan, and Janus, they’ve had a bunker for years stocked with nonperishables, toiletries, and even tons of luxuries. They would be able to live underground for years with little to no problems.

He just never expected to have to use it.

He remembered when his entire life changed. It felt so long ago, even though it had only been a few months. He was watching a tv show he had seen a million times before with Virgil on the couch. Patton was making a friendship bracelet while Virge was on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr. The siren that was the Emergency Broadcast System started up, startling Virgil. Patton noticed him tense up, staring at the tv intensely. When he didn’t look away after a few seconds, Patton knew that the emergency was real. He called out to the rest of the house. Knowing that Virgil would start panicking soon, he grabbed his hand and led the rest of them to the bunker.

Luckily, they were safely inside when the first explosion happened. Logan was working on calming Virgil down while the rest of them were taking inventory of the various rooms.  **The bombs were falling overhead with no sight.** Every explosion shook the ground.

Oh how he wished everything was over at that point.

Everyone was annoyed at each other at this point. Remus would antagonize Virgil to the point of him literally screaming at the other. Logan just wanted some quiet for once, and he would easily get frustrated as well. And don’t even get him started on Janus and Roman. Patton just wanted everyone to get along, but that clearly wasn’t working well.

This particular argument had everyone in the common area. It started with Remus joking about going outside, saying “ **Who wants to come with me and melt in the sun?** ”

This led to Virgil worrying about letting radiation in, which led to Janus explaining to him that it was impossible, and Logan agreeing. Patton also agreed. He knew  **superstition was taking all of them for a ride** . 

Roman, however, was all for leaving the bunker. 

“We can’t leave, there’s no point.” Virgil said, already knowing what Roman was going to say. “Also, we don’t know if any more bombs will fall. You could die out there.”

Roman sighed, fidgeting restlessly. “ **Bombs were overtaken by the signs of the light.** You know this. There hasn’t been another explosion for a month. Who knows? There could be other survivors out there! We can’t leave them alone! That would just be wrong.”

The thought of other survivors both worried and intrigued Patton. He would love to see if any of his friends, neighbors, or colleagues survived the blasts, but bringing them here would mean less rations, less room, and more importantly, more fighting.

“While I agree that it is highly unlikely that another bomb will fall, given that the first ones were intended to totally wipe out the area. However, given that motive, it is also highly unlikely that there are survivors. Unless other people had secret nuclear bunkers within the 50 mile radius, we may be the only ones left.” Logan was calm while explaining this, even though he just basically told everyone that they may as well be the last people on the planet. Patton knew that was just a coping method, though. They all had different ways of dealing with the apocalypse, and Logan’s was to detach himself from his emotions.

“You don’t know that though!  **While you are walking and talking all detached,** there could be people rebuilding up there. Hell, there may be saviors up there! We don’t know until we look.” Roman, ever the optimist and dreamer, still held onto hope that they weren’t alone in the word. He always tried to keep the group’s spirits up. But that was false hope,  **the masked comforts to the delusional** . 

Janus, who had been unusually quiet during all this, spoke up. “Roman’s right. While we do need to be careful, we also can’t stay down here forever. Our resources will run out, and it’s better if we restock now while we’re ahead. We need to survive through any means necessary.” Janus gave a pointed look to Patton, who knew exactly why he wanted to go look for supplies.

_ “How are the medications? Are we good on refills?” Patton and Janus were tasked with checking up on any medicine they had on hand, both prescription and over-the-counter. Patton was writing up the list while Janus counted. _

_ Janus inhaled sharply, almost hissing. “We have plenty of ibuprofen, Tylenol, and Advil. I always made sure to grab extra when we were shopping. Prescriptions are another story, since to stockpile we’d have to only take it sometimes. We had just picked up the twins’ ADHD medication last week, so we’re good for a while there. Logan’s antidepressants are also good for at least 3 months, but the anti-anxiety medicine Virgil takes were nearing another refill last time I checked.” _

_ Patton sighed, “What should we do about that? He can’t just keep taking it, and then one day just quit cold turkey. Who knows how that would affect him?” _

_ “If we ration it correctly, it should last the same amount as Logan’s. But eventually we are going to have to get more, be it through a pharmacy or any other method.” Janus’s face turned dark as he said this. Patton shuddered at the thought of having to steal from someone just to survive. _

Janus knew that going outside was necessary in order to get what they needed, but Patton still didn’t like the idea. 

Remus, sitting upside-down on the couch, chimed in, “Meh, I’m just bored. Nothing interesting goes on down here anymore.”

Roman, ignoring him, went on, “Exactly! We could be saved! We don’t have to waste our entire lives down in this bunker!”

Virgil stood up. “What don’t you understand about all this? The bombs wiped everyone out.  **No one’s gonna save us. No one saved us! Not even God** , Ro.  **Where are you going** , anyway?  **To the bottom** of town? News flash: our town doesn’t exist anymore!”

Virgil lashing out wasn’t out of character, far from it, but the harshness in his voice made him sound like a completely different person. Patton hoped Roman wouldn’t take it personally.  **They were all in fright** . 

Roman, of course, took it as a challenge. “ **Do you hear us? We are rotting** down here.  **We’re going down, in a spiral to the ground.** I’m just trying to dig us out of the hole we’ve dug ourselves into.” Roman turned around. “I’m going out there, and you can’t stop me.” With that, he walked out of the room.

No one said anything for a minute. “I’ll go with him,” Janus said, standing up.”Remus, would you like to come with?”

Remus fell off the couch. “Fuck yeah!” He stood up. “Do you think we’ll see any mutants out there?”

Janus ignored him. “We’ll be back in a few hours. Hopefully, Roman will have calmed down by then, and we’ll find the things we need.”

Patton nodded. “Take gas masks with you, and be safe.” Virgil went to open his mouth to protest, but Patton put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. They both knew that the group needed to go out.

“Will do. Don’t go insane down here.” Janus walked out of the room with Remus in tow, who was still blabbing about mutant creatures.

Virgil clung to Patton. “He’s mad at me.”

Patton started to rub Virgil’s back. “That’s not true. He’s just mad at the situation.” Overhead, he heard the hatch slam shut, and all was quiet in the bunker again.


End file.
